


Manhunt

by ChannarySosa



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 07:15:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11031273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChannarySosa/pseuds/ChannarySosa
Summary: Reader is unwillingly sent to oversee Yondu while he fulfills a bounty posted by her "father." Fights and crash landings ensue.





	1. The Proposition

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to do a simple Yondu fic and now I have such ambitions. I want to post this short introduction to spur myself on to continue it. If you have ANY interest, lemme know. I'm really trying to put the reader and Yondu in a situation where he can say "he might be your father, be he ain't your daddy." If ya know what I meannnnn

CONTRAXIA — 

As the door of the ship flies open, the chills of the frozen planet fly in. The man you were looking for should be somewhere on this planet. You walk through the snowy grounds, looking over the flashing neon lights. _Disgusting_ , you think. Being forced to come to such a place to fetch a man who enjoyed its _pleasures_ was beneath you. Being one of the only women that was not yellow—and a machine— you drew the stares of the ravagers as you passed by. You give them a glare, hopefully they will understand this is your _not on the menu_ look _._ Looking around, you find a man wearing the correct symbol. 

“I’m looking for Yondu Udonta,” you state. The man, engaged in his alcohol and laughter, doesn’t hear you. You grasp his red jacket harshly, “Where is Yondu?” you speak up, grabbing his attention. He looks at you defensively. He withdraws from your grasp, “Who’s askin’?” 

You scoff, “That’s the business of your damn captain. Now tell me where he is.” 

He seems unimpressed. With a whistle and flick of his finger, the ravager gang forms around you. He enters your personal space. “If you wanna talk to the captain, yer gonna need a better reason than jus’ cause, _sweetheart_.” 

“Leonel Baltazar has a proposition for _Yondu Udonta_ , not _you,_ ” you hiss back. 

He slumps back, disappointed your answer doesn't warrant a fight. “He’s up there,” he gestures to a room upstairs. _Of course. Where else would he be at the exact moment you’ve come to find him._

The ravagers return to their fun while you trudge up to the stairs. You come to the door and give three bangs. No answer. _Bloody hell_ … As you reach to give another knock the door flies open. A blue man stands before you, chest bared, buckling his pants. He bares a toothy grin. “Hey there baby, I didn’t know dessert was on the menu, I woulda saved some room.” He gives you a cocky wink.

 _“_ Baltazar has a proposition for you.” You state robotically, avoiding his form. “Quarter million units for a man hiding on Muonus.” He chuckles, “quarter million,” sliding on a shirt and his ravager jacket, “Tell Baltazar I ain’t no fool. Ain’t no man on Muonus worth that many units.” 

“For murder and treachery, he is worth a quarter million.” you state flatly. 

Yondu considers your face, you look at him expectantly. After a moment of thought he replies, “Well you can tell Baltazar he’s got himself a deal. And if he crosses me, I’ll kill em.”

“Of course.” You state unamused. You watch as he assembles his ravager outfit and yaka arrow.  He looks up at you with a grin, “See something you like, baby?” You let out a heavy sigh. “Well whataya doin’ here still, go run and tell your daddy the news.” He states. 

“He is _not_ my daddy,” you assert.  “Good to know,” he replies with a smile. 

“I am to oversee your hunt.” you say. The glow in Yondu’s eyes and smile disappears. 

“Like hell you are!”


	2. Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crash landings and insults.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what things are so shh. Just go with it.
> 
> I hate when fanfics have the reader suddenly fall in love, and now that's exactly what I'm doing but gosh darn it, character development is hard and I'm too impatient right now. I'm sorry. I've brought shame upon my family.

YONDU’S SHIP —

 

“I don’t need no damn babysitter!” Yondu spat at the holographic image of Baltazar. You sit in the corner of his ship’s control room, waiting for Yondu’s little temper tantrum to be quickly shooed away by the harsh leader.  

“Yondu..” the man sighs, “my daughter will in no way interfere with your work.” Yondu continues glaring at the man, waiting for a better reason. 

He continues, “Consider this a learning experience for my dear daughter. Punishment, if you will.” 

“Punishment? This ain’t punishin’ nobody but me! She’s just gonna get in my wa—” 

“I was not — yet — questioning your ability. But your waste of my time with this matter tells me I may need to find another man for the job.” Baltazar asserts, clearly fed up with Yondu’s complaints.

Yondu’s face shows clear anger but his tone betrays him, “Ain’t no need for that. We were just leavin’.” He turns away from the hologram, ready to end the call.

“And Yondu..” Baltazar stops him, “I trust you are capable of keeping my daughter out of harm.”  

Yondu turns back with a forced but convincing smile, “Of course,” he states arms spread with a bow. Finally pleased, Baltazar ends the call, and his image disappears. 

Yondu stands upright and clenches his fists. “Your dad is a real jackass!”

You rise at his words and grasp your blade defensively. “Call him my dad one more time old man.” You warn, standing a foot away. His eyes flash red, “You want this _old man_ to teach ya a lesson girl!?” He retorts, shifting to expose his burning arrow. With a slow whistle the arrow approaches your head. You stand face to face, both fuming and ready to act. “Try it.” You smile. His red eyes flash a warning. He closes the distance between you, pressing a blue finger to your chest. “You better watch it _sweetheart_. Who’s gonna keep these boys from eatin’ ya, huh?” He leans in slowly, surprisingly enticingly to whisper in your ear, “They ain’t never had no _terran_ before.” A small chuckle escapes him noticing your sudden rigidity in response to his position. “I’m sure they’d like to try a taste a’ ya,” he breathes closely. You look up and take a breath in response, exposing more of your neck. 

“Uh cap—” His first mate interrupts, “Crew needs ya downstairs.” 

Yondu removes himself from you and with a quick whistle catches the arrow. He walks away with a devious smile on his face, making sure to let you know of his feat over you. 

 

___________________________________________________________________________

 

LATER —

 

“Alright baby, it’s you and me!” 

Yondu pats you on the shoulder as he passes with an unusual amount of enthusiasm. You scowl at his sudden change in attitude. You are seated in the second chair of his ship awaiting departure. Yondu and yourself were to take a look around then return to make a plan. “To Muonos we go.” 

Luckily, the planet was not too far from your current location. The planets dying star left its once crowded city abandoned. It also left the planet incredibly cold, despite the fact that it was a essentially a giant desert. 

After a few hours of sleeping and waiting, you were finally close to the planet. 

“Wakey wakey sleepin’ beauty,” he jolts you, “we’re here.” You sit up, observing the orange planet. 

Yondu sits in the captain’s chair with a cocky grin on his face. “What in hell are you smiling about?” You ask, annoyed. 

He grins forward, “Looks pretty cold down there,” he leans over, “… might have ta do some cuddlin’,” he raises a brow. You scoff, but a small smile escapes you at the image of it that doesn’t go unnoticed by Yondu.  

Suddenly the ship jolts and Yondu’s grin turns to a grimace. “What in the hell?” 

“I assume you have an EMF-generator, given we’re going into a planet with a distorted magnetic field… otherwise, this is going to be a rough landing.” 

“What!? What the hell you talkin’ bout girl?” Yondu yells.

“An EMFG! This planet’s field will distort any technology coming into it if you don't have o—”

At your words the power suddenly fails and the ship goes dark. 

“Bloody hell! Yondu!” you yell as the ship begins to plummet downward.

Yondu braces himself, “Shut up and buckle up! This is gonna be rough!”

You quickly activate the emergency seat buckle and grab onto the seat. As the ship quickly emerges from the stormy sky you can see the desert below. The ship rocks and bumps you around, adding to your growing anger. _Great this is how it all ends. On a garbage planet with a garbage man._

Yondu pulls the lever towards him hoping to glide. His plan hardly works. The ship rocks violently until the nose flies into the sand and the harsh stop forces a sigh from you. “Dammit..” you say in pain. Glass and sand covers the inside. 

Yondu groans as he unbuckles himself. He stands up and jumps out of the broken window. “What a ride!” he yells smiling. “Shame my baby is trashed now though..” He looks over his ship. 

You jump out of the ship, “This piece of shit was never anything but trash!” You yell, storming into the desert. 

“Hey!” Yondu yells after you, “Don’t you talk about my ship like that girl!”

“You’re right. I’m sorry.” You state abruptly, causing Yondu to stop immediately. His expression goes soft, confusion spreads across his face. 

“I shouldn’t have assumed a piece of ravager trash would have the _basic technology needed to FLY_!” You yell aggressively. 

His face immediately shifts to anger and he storms over.

“I let ya live _ONCE_ princess!” he snarls. 

“I am _NOT_ a princess!” You yell back, inches away. 

His eyes flick red and he looks to the right distracted by something. “What is it?” You ask cowering behind him, tough exterior quickly fading. 

Yondu stands in front of you. He chuckles. 

“What?” You hit him. 

He turns to you, “I jus’ wanted ya to prove who’s really in charge here.” He grins, revealing his sharp teeth. 

“Dammit!” You hit him again, producing another chuckle. He walks away looking over his ship. 

You look around. You’re surrounded by desert, but you spot a small town in the distance. “We need to get to that town, it’s gonna be dark soon. And freezing.” You state. 

Yondu grabs his supplies and walks over to you. “Eager for some cuddlin’ from the old man, ain’t cha baby?” He winks. 

You hold back a smile while walking ahead, “Oh shut up. Get moving old man, we need to get there before you kick the bucket.” 

Yondu smiles back while following you, “Watch it sweetheart, that mouth’s gonna get ya in trouble one o’ these days.”


End file.
